


happy little pill

by CRAZEDLINO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BOTTOM MINHO, Gay, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Snowballing, Sub Jisung, Tentacles, boner pills, dom minho, minsung - Freeform, thigh fucking, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZEDLINO/pseuds/CRAZEDLINO
Summary: minsung take boner pills together. jisung has to watch minho prep himself, then minho rides him and maybe he let's jisung fuck his thighs. oh also he lets jisung take his tentacle dildo at the same time. that's the entire plot. enjoy it i guess.





	happy little pill

''We are not buying boner pills.'' Minho hissed in a hushed voice, avoiding Jisung's gaze because he knew that as soon as he'd meet it the other's puppy eyes would convince him to do what he specifically denied.

Jisung had held up the box with a light in his eyes, bright smile sparkling and wiggling the box a little to make sure Minho looked at it. When he had scoffed and told him to stop being foolish, that they had to get groceries for the dinner the two of them had to make, he'd pouted. ''Don't look at me like that.'' Minho said, throwing another one of the spices they might need into the cart.

''But Minho~'' Jisung had whined, leaning against Minho while slipping the box into the cart next to the other groceries. Minho just huffed out a 'fine' and Jisung hugged him tightly. He only agreed because Jisung wouldn't stop whining, not because he actually found the idea of taking boner pills with one of his friends and then being unable to resist getting hard attractive. Not at all.

So they checked out as they normally did and went home to make dinner as had been agreed upon. They ate dinner and washed the dishes and went to bed with some members sneaking into each other's bed because they didn't want to be alone. Long story short, by the time he woke up, Minho had completely forgotten the purchase they had made the day before.

It was when he came out of the shower, towel still over his shoulders to avoid his shirt getting wet from his hair dripping, that Jisung was sitting on his bed with a box in his hands. ''What is that?'' He had asked, gesturing to the box in the other's hand. He couldn't read the letters since Jisung's hand was covering them.

''Do you really not remember?'' Minho shook his head in shame. ''We're going to take boner pills together.''

Minho couldn't help but choke on his spit a little. ''Oh yeah,'' He spoke weakly, clearing his throat when his voice refused to come out right. ''We were.''

''Why'd you say it in the past tense. Do you not want to anymore?'' Jisung asked, curious eyes roaming over Minho's body subconsciously before resting back on his face. He always seemed to be looking him in the eyes, and when he had asked for an explanation Jisung had just stated that he liked how defined they were before getting up to annoy Felix.

''Of course I do!'' He exclaimed, hating the slight dampness already beading at the other's lash line. Sometimes it was hard to remember how sensitive Jisung really was. ''Why do you want to take them so badly?''

Jisung grinned. ''Because I want to get of with you, duh.'' He said easily, before getting up and walking toward the door post. He only grabbed it and turned to speak over his shoulder. ''I'll get back to you, I just wanted to make sure you remembered.'' And like that he left Minho behind very flustered.

After that, it took a while until the two of them were just home alone together. Three weeks to be exact. Minho had gotten three weeks to think about all the ways the scenario could go wrong and right. While his fingers were constantly itching and he would almost get a headache from overthinking, he felt butterflies of excitement in his stomach.

But he was also extremely annoyed with Jisung. The boy had been teasing him for weeks. Rubbing over his arms and chest every chance he got, sitting in his lap during broadcasts and even going as far as to push his erection against Minho in a backhug when he went to get a glass of water in the kitchen late at night. He would always run off to the bathroom giggling sneakily before Minho had a chance to catch him.

So yeah, Minho had desperately rutted into his pillows and bucked up into his hand while trying to stiffle his moans, but nobody needed to know about that. Of course fans had noticed the way he'd looked at Jisung during broadcasts, and had commented on it, but they all pretended like nothing was going on.

Now though, when it was just the two of them and he was just in the kitchen making a sandwich before seeing Jisung, his gaze immediately darkened. Jisung had immediately stopped in his tracks upon noticing him, turning around and speed walking back to his room. Minho caught up with him, and before he had the chance to slam his door against Minho's face, he pinned him against the wall.

''Do you think you're funny, hm, teasing me like that?'' He breathed in his ear, wrists pinned to the wall and head tossed to the side. ''I bet you don't even need the pills to get hard, you're so desperate.''

The other whined high in his throat, attempting to rut forward against Minho, but he was standing just far away enough so that any friction would just be frustrating. He took the other's wrist in hand and dragged him into his room, locking the door and pushing Jisung on the bed. ''So where are the pills?''

Jisung pulled open his drawer, praying that Minho couldn't see the messy pot of lube or the empty condom wrappers he'd released into when he thought nobody would notice or the sparkly tentacle casually laying at the side as he got out the box, showing it to Minho who grasped it from him.

He looked up at him with big doe eyes as Minho stood at the side of his bed, sitting down as he was reading what was on the box. ''It'll take like fifteen minutes for it to start working. How much do you want to bet I can get you hard before that?'' He challenged.

''Or are you already hard, hm?'' Minho teased, briefly putting his palm on his crotch and pushing for only a second before retrieving it, already getting the prettiest whimper out of him. He opened the box, shaking it till the plastic foil fell out and popped two pills, one for each of them.

When he handed it to Jisung, he took it in his small hand and looked at Minho with expectant eyes. Minho counted for them and they took the pills, each taking a gulp of water from the glass Jisung kept on his nightstand to get it down.

Minho let himself fall back on the bed. ''Boring~'' He whined, moving one hand so he could rest in on the bare skin of his stomach that his ridden up shirt revealed. He could almost feel Jisung's eyes on the skin, and when he heard rustling he really shouldn't have expected anything else but the boy hovering over him. 

''Are you calling me boring?'' He said, really his first words since he had been dragged into his room. Minho moved his hands so he could put them on Jisung's thighs, that were straddling his lap. He squeezed them lightly just to see Jisung's expression falter for a second.

''Don't be stupid now, baby.'' Minho replied, grabbing his chin and pulling him down for a kiss. Jisung tried to stay composed, but it really didn't take long for his act to drop and he let Minho take control.

He decided it would be even easier to dominate the kiss if he could bend down, and that way he could feel the other's cock poking him easier as well. Licking at Jisung's mouth, he gained entrance. He licked into it, even going as far as to take Jisung's tongue between his lips and suck it off like it were a cock filling his mouth for a second. 

Jisung's hands kept clenching and unclenching without his allowance on Minho's thighs. ''I love your thighs.'' He admitted when they took a few seconds to breathe.

''Yeah?'' Minho confirmed, putting a stray hair back in play so he could kiss the boy's forehead. ''If you're a good boy I might let you fuck them later.'' 

Which earned the loudest whine thus far, he laughed. ''You're so pathetic. I haven't even done anything yet you're moaning for me.'' He teased him, letting his hand go under the cotton of Jisung's shirt and pulling it up to his collarbones. Letting his hand travel over the expense of his chest before adding his other hand and placing them at his nipples, allowing his fingers to play with them.

The boy kept arching into him so much that at one point he even had to push him back down by his stomach just so he could stay seated on his lap. ''H-how long has it been?'' Jisung whimpered, trying to keep his hips still so that Minho wouldn't notice his erection.

Minho, who had of course noticed the erection poking into his left thigh replied. ''It's been thirteen minutes, so it's fine if your cock's already hard. It said ten to fifteen minutes, but I thought you could last at least ten.'' 

He felt the other's hips buck up, causing him the bounce a little. ''Guess my expectations of you were wrong.'' He proceeded to trail a hand up his jaw, eventually cupping his chin and rotating so that he could push his pointer and middle finger into his mouth.

Jisung didn't even need instructions before he started sucking on them eagerly. ''So do you want to hear the plan?'' He asked, Jisung snapping his eyes open and nodding while still twisting his tongue around the fingers. ''I'm gonna have you watch me prep myself for you, no touching. Then you'll fuck me, okay? And if you've been a good boy I'll let you fuck my thighs.''

''Oh my god, please, fuck.'' He cursed, digging his nails into Minho's thighs. 

For Minho the pills had just started to work. Even though Jisung's pretty sound and arches had gotten him semi-hard, he couldn't resist the swelling of it in his pants at the moment. He shuffled back off the bed for a second and stood up so he could pull down his shorts, deciding to leave his underwear on. He didn't need to pull it off, he was wearing a jock strap.

He did the same to Jisung after asking permission, palming his cock for a few seconds before pulling off his boxer's. He couldn't help but be surprised at Jisung's length, eyes glinting at the thought of being filled with it. ''How can you have suck a big dick, but be so pathetic?'' He scolded.

But it just earned him more whines. Jisung's hips were unable to remain still at this point, constantly lifting off the bed and body writhing in the sheets in search for friction. ''Sit up.'' He instructed, watching Jisung drag himself up so he could sit with his back against the wall. He kissed the corner of his mouth briefly before moving over to the drawer and pulling out the pot of lube, a condom and the tentacle dildo.

''What are you going to do with that?'' Jisung asked, eyeing the dildo which was know casually resting on the sheets. Quickly snapping his attention back to Minho who was know sitting with his legs spread and his ass hovering above the bed facing Minho.

''You'll see.'' He said, unscrewing the lid off the pot of lube before sticking his fingers into it. Bringing his hand back he teased at his entrance before sliding the first digit in with ease, maintaining eye contact with Jisung so he could look at him sternly whenever he saw his hand creep toward the direction of his cock. ''Prep yourself, you'll need it.'' He said, handing him the pot of lube.

Jisung did as he was told and couldn't help but fall forward as he entered the first digit. ''So pathetic.'' Minho said, already working the third finger in. ''Let me do it for you, just watch me right now.'' He ordered, Jisung swallowing and sitting upright, wiping his messy finger on the sheets and redirecting his eyes to focus on the way Minho's fingers were working in and out of him.

Once he decided he was prepped enough he wiped his hand on the sheets as well before taking a hold of Jisung's waist, telling him to turn around. Jisung did, and fell forward obediently on his elbows, his ass exposed for Minho. Minho coated his hand in lube again and decided that two fingers would be enough.

The boy was whining, moaning and panting in a messy pattern once Minho finally decided he was prepped enough. He lubed up the tentacle and slowly slid it into Jisung's ass, who pushed back as he took the item eagerly. When it was all the way inside, Minho tapped on the end of it a few more times before he pushed Jisung back so he could lay on his back.

Minho took a moment to just rub their bare cocks together for a second before he moved and rolled on the condom with ease. He lubed up his cock and didn't take long before he was hovering above it and slowly easing it into himself. ''You are so big, yet so dumb.'' He told Jisung, who whimpered.

When finally seated, he allowed himself to take a moment to adjust to his size. Jisung's nails were digging crescents in his hips, but he didn't mind. He liked the way it felt and knew he would be looking in the mirror running his fingertips over them the next day. Deciding to mess with Jisung a little more while he got adjusted, he reached one hand forward to play with his nipple and moved the other so he could push and pull small distances at the tentacle.

It only caused the other's grip to tighten, and he started lifting himself up and back down at an agonising pace. ''Does that feel good?'' He asked, but it wasn't a real question. He knew from the continuous moans and whimpers and whines that it felt good, he just wanted to hear him say it.

''So good, I wanna fuck you. Please let me fuck you.'' Minho smiled and pulled off of him, laying down on the bed as Jisung sat on his jelly knees. He took hold of his knees and pulled his legs apart, slowly driving his cock into him and ignoring the tentacle prodding at his prostate anytime he bottomed out.

Even though he really tried, Minho still scoffed at him. ''Is that all you can do? Such a big cock, such weak thrusts.?'' He told him, causing Jisung to whine as he drove into Minho quicker. Minho was actually loving it, one hand moving to play with his own nipple through his shirt while he quickly jerked himself with the other, precome spilling out.

Jisung's thrusts became more erratic and messy and Minho didn't fail to notice. ''Come for me then, pup,'' He ordered, and only moments after Jisung released into the condom and stopped his thrusts. Minho didn't even get to finish his sentence. ''But you have to keep fucking me, I'm close.''

Pulling out another whine, Jisung started to move his hips again, cock twitching with how sensitive it was. Minho was happy that they'd taken the pills now, Jisung's dick was still hard. ''Give it your best.'' He told him, holding onto his own knees with one arm so Jisung could hit his prostate every thrust and he allowed some of his own moans to slip past.

He eventually came as well, covering his shirt and the bottom of his chin with white strokes. Jisung leaned forward as if it was automatic, licking up the cum that had landed on his chin before kissing Minho, letting him taste his own cum. They passed the cum back and forth for a moment before Jisung swallowed it, pulling away and smiling happily. 

''Was I a good boy?'' He asked, remembering the promise Minho had made to him earlier. He earned a smile back and he whimpered out of excitement for a second. 

''You were, you get to fuck my thighs now, baby boy,'' He told the other. ''Give me a second though.''

Jisung just nodded, sitting back so his ass was on his heel, pushing the tentacle deeper inside of him and he couldn't help but bounce on it a little as he waited for Minho to regain his breath. ''Been wanting to fuck you so bad, and now I finally got it and I still want more.'' He whimpered sadly.

Minho smiled up at him, finally turning so his ass was out to Jisung, who had taken the time to take off the condom and toss it away. He took some more lube and rubbed it over his cock and thighs, not in the mood for friction burns.

''Come on then.'' He challenged, looking back at Jisung over his shoulder. Jisung didn't hesistate before moving forward and pushing his cock between Minho's thighs, loving the way he squeezed them around him and how it rubbed underneath Minho's cock on the other side.

He was busy thrusting between his thighs when he heard the door slam, signifying someone came home. By the time he had finally identified who had entered the apartment, he could already hear his voice at the door. ''Having fun without me?'' Chris said, and Jisung spilled over Minho's stomach, without permission.

''Mind if I join in?'' He could feel the bed dipping with the new presence and Jisung pulled back from between Minho's thighs. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes next part will include chan joining because that's just what i needed okay thanks hope ya liked it.


End file.
